doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doraemon in Indonesia
Doraemon in Indonesia refers to the Indonesian adaptation of the Doraemon series in Indonesia. Manga Doraemon manga has been published by Elex Media Komputindo in the following series: * Doraemon * Seri Peralatan Ajaib Doraemon * Doraemon Petualangan * Cerita Spesial Doraemon * Seri Ekspedisi Doraemon * Belajar Menghitung bersama Doraemon * Dorabase * The Doraemons * Doraemon Comic Quiz Anime The Anime broadcast on RCTI . Anime were distributed by IMMG The 1979 anime aired on November 6, 1988 (When RCTI was still on test broadcast) until 2011. The 2005 version aired since 2011 to the present on every Sunday at 08.00 Indonesian Western Time. Previously, SCTV was also aired Doraemon from 1990 to 1993 (At the time, SCTV relayed many RCTI Program when RCTI was still broadcast in Jakarta only as SCTV and RCTI were one group) Songs The opening song uses Doraemon no Uta in Bahasa Indonesia since the first broadcast. Current 2005 version, the ending uses Japanese version of Doraemon Ekaki Uta (Previously used own Indonesian version of 1979 Version). Films Indonesia almost always broadcast Doraemon movie in RCTI everyday in morning except Sunday. Trivia * Some episodes had cut out and censored some scenes in Indonesia (Example: The Tale of Nobita's Dream) because some scenes are inapporiate, mature, unsuitable content and not in context on Indonesian Broadcasting Comission(KPI). ** List of Scenes where had cut out and censored *** In Episode where Shizuka gave a pants(underwear) by Bread Seller because Nobita changed a pan into pants cut. The reason is inappropriate for children even someone and also disgusting for some viewers *** In Episode Black Belt, where Doraemon being throw into outside by Nobita is cut. *** In Episode Ninja Training Set, where Nobita second time to enter Shizuka's House in disguise and enter to Shizuka's bathroom and see Shizuka taking a bath is cut due to inapporiate scene. ** Also some Japanese texts was unedited (Example: Mesin Barter Pengganti Barang) * Doraemon is the longest anime which still aired and broadcast on RCTI since the first broadcast in 13 November 1988. * The opening song's singer and composer is still unknown until now and classic 1979 version's closing song is also unknown. * The opening song's is almost unchanged since initial broadcast from 1988. Even 2005 Version is still using although the lyrics keep unchanged until now. Although the opening song had a full version. Most people are forget or don't know. As of 2019, Doraemon's 2005 Version opening is still use first version of Yume wo Kanaete and Doraemon no Uta as the Song. * As of 2019, The closing song's of 2005 Version about how to draw Doraemon in Indonesia are remain unchanged. * Previously, Doraemon was sponsored by several brands in 1990s on RCTI and no longer sponsored since middle 2000s. EXPO On November 28, 2014 until March 8, 2015, Indonesia held Doraemon Secret Gadgets Expo in Jakarta Ancol Beach. Then on December 7, 2015 until February 14, 2016 Indonesia back to hold it back at the Grand City Mall Surabaya. EXPO JAKARTA.jpg EXPO SURABAYA.jpg id:Doraemon di Indonesia Category:Doraemon outside Japan